A Little Lonely
by dilang-anghel
Summary: Set a year after the war with Millenium. Integra found a piece of an old painting. Seras comes in. Warning: yuri yuri yuri


A Little Lonely

By: dilang-anghel

Disclaimer: I don't own Hellsing and its characters.

a/n: hello, i wrote this out of boredom around 1am unedited. Peace.

Pairing: Integra x Seras

Warning: f/f , some smut

* * *

It has been a year after the fateful war with Millenium. More than half of England's population has been wiped out. Many lives were lost and still there are those who walk in that dark path as ghouls. After Alucard disappeared there are still those who escaped his "army" of familiars. The clean-up was left for the remainders of Vatican's Section XIII and of course, they of the Hellsing Organization.

It was past noon. Integra tucked the eyepatch to her severed eye before putting her eyeglasses. She placed a cigar on her lips and started smoking. Her mansion was still in ruins. Trails of blood from ghouls and soldiers still painted its walls. The stench of rotting corpses still lingers in her office. Integra sat down to an unperturbed desk and crossed her legs. Her eyes fixed on a blood stained piece of painting on the floor. She knew then what that painting was.

A doorstep came following. She quickly lifted up her pistol. "Seras, is that you?"

"Aye, don't shoot." The police girl shyly showed her head at the doorway. Surely, there were no doors to knock in. Seras pushed a few of the fallen fragments while walking her way towards Integra. "I think we need not to worry about ghouls in this area anymore, Sir."

Integra placed the gun down. She puffed a smoke. "That's good." She stood up and took the painting she was looking a while ago. It was torn from its frame and canvas but she is sure that it was "that painting".

Seras noticed the painting. She remembered the portrait her commander used to stare for long hours. She knew right away that it was important to Sir Integra, it was the portrait of her father, Arthur Hellsing. "Well, I'm sure stuff like that can be restored nowadays," Seras said.

Integra did not respond to her comment. She put the piece back to where it was before.

"Sir Integra?" Seras was unsure what her commander feels right now after all what has happened.

Integra glanced at her. "What is it, Seras?"

Seras' face was asking her what's wrong but her tongue seemed to have halted her words.

Integra took her cigar and slightly smiled. "You are dismissed of your duties, Seras. You can call it a day and go wherever you want."

"Umm. . ." The police girl scratched her cheek. "Well, you wouldn't mind me staying with you then?"

Integra sighed. "What's with you all of a sudden?"

Seras felt embarrassed. "I just thought you needed some companion."

"Do I really look so lonely?"

Seras felt the iciness in her voice. It was like those times when she's going to get angry. The police girl just stared on the ground avoiding eye contact with the Hellsing head.

"Maybe I do."

Seras looked up. Not only her voice but Integra's face has also soften. It was an unusual sight even for the draculina.

The afternoon sun touched Integra's cheeks when she walked towards her. "I know you are worried about me."

Of course it sounded nice but there was something wrong with that part.

Seras wasn't sure of the kind of look Integra was giving her and her voice! Her freaking voice has just softened down to the point of being so feminine. Seras examined her eyes again if this person placing a hand on her shoulder was really Sir Integral Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing.

Oh, yes. There's no mistaking it.

"S-s-sir? W-what are you doing?" Seras could feel Integra's hand travelling down her skirt.

The long haired commander grinned. Her grin was like that of Pip's. And Seras couldn't find a reason to resist it.

She smoothly lifted her skirt while their eyes still not breaking contact. Integra gently stroked a finger in the area between her legs.

Seras let out a deep breath. The cigar's smoke covers her face as Integra rubbed her two fingers to tease the draculina more.

_Shit. Why am I enjoying this???_

"Hnn. . . ah." Seras tightened her thighs at the sensation. She didn't expect her to do this. But nevertheless it felt really really good.

"It appears you like that, I hear no protest," Integra whispered to her ear.

"Ah, but . . ." She wanted to say_, This is wrong, _however, deep inside it felt so damn right.

It took Seras a while to notice but Integra is not wearing any gloves. She felt that when Integra finally shoved her fingers inside her panties. She has no reason to retaliate. Her body agreed to every move her commander makes.

"Sir Integra, that spot is. . ." Integra's forefinger circled it around gently. Her middle finger played inside the little opening that sent Seras moaning to the heavens.

"Seras." Integra huffed. "Your legs. . . further."

The young vampire looked up at the cracked ceiling and spread her legs. This could count as sexual harassment though she would disagree heartily.

Integra sensed with her fingers the trace of liquid that came trickling on the same spot.

She wanted her to go faster. Integra obliged and lowered the officer's underwear to her knees so that she could move on her fingers freely.

Seras hold on as Integra went quick and deeper. The commander just kept on doing it for a while until she felt her tightening.

"I-I am co---." Her hands gripped tightly at the bespectacled woman and finished her sentence with heavy breaths.

"Ah, Seras you're hurting me." Integra reminded Seras to let go of her firm grasp.

"Uh, s-sorry."

Integra gradually took her hands out of Seras' undergarments. Her fingers wet with her. . . um essence.

"Oh... Ah. . . hah..hah. ." she panted.

"I'm surprised you came a bit early, or am I just that good?" Integra said in her usual business tone.

It took Seras a while to get a hold of herself. What did Sir Integra just do and why did she enjoy it?

She wanted to ask. But now she was just too embarrassed. Sir Integra just made her come by just using her two able fingers in a short time. Seras couldn't believe how she got hypnotized by her commander and not the other way around.

Integra smashed her cigar and went on as if nothing happened.

"That painting you were talking about."

Seras got distracted while putting back her panties. "Huh?"

"That painting." Integra pointed the one on the floor she was holding a while ago. "It was a painting of Sappho."

"Eh, who?"

"A poet."

"Umm... I initially thought that was your father."

Integra chuckled. "I see."

"But how does that relate with what you-I mean we just did?"

Integra lit up again a cigar. "No reason. I just wanted to do that in a long time. I just didn't have a chance."

"Eh?"

"Besides, I thought you're feeling a bit lonely."

Seras gaped. "I- I . . ."

"Don't deny it, police girl." With that Integra licked her naughty fingers. "I'm just speaking your mind a while ago."


End file.
